This invention relates to a scintillation detector probe for use in making field measurements of various plutonium and americium isotopes and other low energy X and gamma ray sources.
The U.S. patents to Platt, No. 3,052,796, and Omohundro, No. 3,087,060, show two prior art scintillation counters.
Scintillation detection instruments used for field detection of plutonium and americium consist of a detector probe having a scintillation crystal and a photomultiplier together with a ratemeter assembly with batteries and high voltage power supply. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,647, describes a light weight field repairable probe.